Thoughts about a special girl
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: REPOSTED. A boy thinks about his girl's best features.


AUTHOR: Acosta Pérez José Ramiro

BETA-READER: Jarel Kortan

DISCLAIMER.- Rugrats/AGU is property of Klasky/Csupo and Nickelodeon (And they are both mine! All mine!). Angelica, shut up, can you?. This story was written without any profit intention (That means I'm not getting paid for this? Harold, call my agent!). And still, she is one of my favorite characters. Ok, on with the story.

NOTE.- This story is written from the character POV.

THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT HER.

A fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

"I am going tell her you are here," my someday-I-hope-will-be-mother-in-law tells me, as I take a seat in her house's living room. "Want a drink or something?"

"No, but thanks" I answer. "We're leaving the moment she is ready. I made the reservation for eight o' clock."

"Ok, son. We'll be down in a moment. Feel at home" she says, and then walked upstairs. I really like it when she calls me "son"; it makes me feel as if already I'm part of the family. And, in certain sense, I'm right. We had all been family since me and my friends were in diapers. I'm 17 years old now, and I can't wait to make it official someday. I had been dating this wonderful girl for almost a year, and every day is special to me just by knowing I have her in my life.

While I wait, I can't help but remember a conversation I had with my pals just a couple of days ago. It was one of our boys and girls night out; basically, it means all the girls would spend the afternoon and part of the night at the mall, and all the boys would do the same in one of our homes. That time we all gathered at Harold's house; since he and Susie became a couple, we hang around with him a lot, and had become another one of the group. He might not be very sharp, but is a very nice guy, and is always advising us whenever we have a problem with our girls; I guess that, when your two best friends are from the opposite sex, you get to understand them a lot better.

Anyway, we stayed in Harold's place the whole day. Dil wasn't with us because he had been working on a new invention that (he says) will allow him to communicate with the earthworms; he hopes that they will help him locate alien shipwrecks that are currently up covered by rocks and soil. That's Dil for you.

After a couple of hours of playing video games, eating pizza, and playing basketball in the backyard (good thing I played as Tommy's partner, because other wise I wouldn't be able to touch the ball), Phil proposed a friendly game of poker. He is a great player, and is very hard to beat him in any card game, except for the trading card games; I'm still the local expert in "Yu-Gotta-Goh" (good thing I learned to control myself about the game, or, by now, I could had bet the house in one game). We all agreed, and decided to play in the kitchen's table.

Eventually, we started doing what we do every time we are together without our girls, talking about our girls and how much we love them. At some point, Harold asked, just to make conversation, what did we see in our ladies that made us love them so much? Actually, it was a very good question; all the girls are special in their unique way, but there's always something about them that calls our attention the most. No, I'm not talking about their body's shape (not that it's a bad thing, of course), but a special feature in their behavior, body, or attitude that pops in your mind every time you think about her, and reminds you why you can't live without this special person.

Phil talked the first. He claims that Kimi's best feature is her laughter. I know my sister, so I know what it is he's talking about. Kimi's laughs are loud, honest, extremely cheerful, and highly contagious. Once she starts laughing, it's very hard not to chuckle, or just smile a little, even if you're in a very bad mood. Phil told us that his favorite moment of the day, any day, is when he can make Kimi laugh, either by saying something really dumb, a lame remark, a bad pun, or even by teasing Lil so she can slap him on the back of his head; because, when Kimi laughs, it's a sign that she is honestly happy, and her happiness means the world to Phil. That's something we have in common; her joy is ours as well.

Then, it was Tommy's turn. He is just crazy about Lil's hair; it wasn't a big surprise to me, because, even when we were just a bunch of little kids, he admitted to be a sucker for a girl wearing a pink bow on her hair. Lil uses a head band when she plays soccer, so her hair doesn't get on the way, but the rest of the time she allows it to move loosely, and usually the right side of her face gets partially covered; to Tommy, it kind of represents her dual nature, because one side of Lil is as soft and feminine as you can imagine, while the other is tough and independent. The hair covers one part of her, allowing the rest of us to see only a little of her whole beauty. And, when she moves her hair aside to uncover her face, Tommy claims that she looks as radiant as a sunrise, or like a theater's curtain opening for a plays first act. After he finished explaining that to us, he got a dumb look and started staring into the space, obviously with an image of Lil's face on his mind. We couldn't help but chuckle a little, as he remained that way until Phil snapped his fingers in front of him. That happens when your best friend is an amateur movie's director; he sees everything from an artist's point of view.

Harold spoke next, and we all suspected what he was about to say. Susie's voice is the first thing that comes to his mind every time he thinks about her. Just like Lil's face to Tommy, Susie's voice reflects a great inner strength, as well as a motherly quality of her temper we all know and love. Harold's version of Heaven (besides having a huge pizza buffet, as he once told us) is him at stage, playing the guitar while Susie is singing. We had seen them performing a lot of times; they are perfectly coordinated, and every tone is on the right place. Even if they are concentrated on their performance, however, they still find the chance to glance and smile to each other a number of times during the songs. Harold claims that, when they are in stage, he can feel a special link between him, Susie, and the audience, and, judging by the way their faces light up when they are doing their business, I totally agree with the guy.

Now as I'm thinking about the answer I gave. In a perfect cue, I can hear my special person walking down the stairs. I quickly stand up to wait for her at the end of the stairway. God, she looks gorgeous! She is wearing her hair in a bun (I like her hair when it moves loosely, but this hairdo allows me to get a better look at her facial features), a beautiful blue dress (a perfect balance between conservative and revealing), and a necklace with a little pearl on it; my heart jumps in joy when I see her left hand, wearing the promise ring I gave to her a few months ago.

"Hey, Tiger, you look great" she uses the pet name she thought up for me (is a great improvement over "scaredy cat"). "I didn't make you wait too long, right?". Her voice mixes kindness and mischief in a way no other girl can.

"I would wait for you forever, Angel" I answer in my own 'trying-to-be' seductive tone, using her pet name as well (we all call her Angelica, Angie, or Ange, and her dad calls her Princess, but I'm the only one that calls her Angel). She blushes a little, and I'm sure I'm blushing as well. "You look incredible tonight."

"Tell me something I don't know, my dear carrot-top" she giggles and puts her arms around my neck. I place my arms around her waist, and we kiss deeply for a few minutes. It always sends a little electric charge through my spine, while my chest feels warm and comfortable. After we break the kiss (for lack of air, of course), I smile at her, and she stares at me wide opening her eyes. Before I can notice, I'm staring at her as well.

Her eyes, those beautiful, wonderful, blue eyes. Angelica's eyes are so expressive that, if you know her well, you can read her like a book just by taking a little look at them, even with the great acting abilities she had developed after so many years of tricking us. When she is angry, those eyes can give you a look that will cause you nightmares for plenty of nights. She gives me that look whenever I make her loose her nerves, but, on the bright side, she also gives it to any bully that tries to get tough on us; I once saw her scaring a guy as big as Principal Pangborn when he tried to take Dil's lunch money. The combination of her angry look and her trademark authoritarian voice was too much for him, and the guy ran away as fast as a scared rabbit; I swear I saw him wetting his pants!

However, when she is happy, her eyes light up in a very special way; depending on the light, sometimes they look like a clean, cloudless sky and other times like the ocean when the sun rises. Angie is just like the ocean; she can be incredibly destructive and powerful, and yet, so calm, warm, and beautiful. Sometimes, when we are alone, we just stare at each other just like we are doing now, breaking the staring just to kiss or flirt a little.

Of course, we are not alone right now. A flashing light and a clicking sound reminds us that. We turn our heads to see Charlotte Pickles standing at our side, with a camera on hands.

"Mom!" Angelica exclaims. Honestly, we forgot completely that her mother was at home.

"Sorry, dear," she talks to both of us, "But I couldn't resist. After you didn't noticed when I took the picture of the kiss, I thought you wouldn't do it with this one. I mean, a two minutes kiss and ten minutes of staring? You would think it's an Olympic competition."

"Wow. We almost broke our record" I tell to her, rubbing the back of my head while she smiles again. Now is Charlotte's turn to be surprised. True, we had kissed and stared for longer periods; Tommy taped us once, and, according to the camera's timer, that kiss lasted almost three minutes, and we stared for twelve. Dil even thought that the aliens finally had taken control of our minds.

Angie gives her mother a little kiss on her cheek, and we finally walk out of the house, holding hands. I open my dad's car door so she can go in, and we are ready to go. We had made a tradition of having a formal dinner at least once a month, and I always try to make each one ever better than the previous. These kind of moments have become more important to us recently. Angelica is 18 now, and next year she'll go to college; I'll not be able to see her for some time, except on holidays and vacations. Fortunately, she'll be assisting in a nearby town, so maybe I will have the chance to see her on some weekends. But it won't be the same; we have done so much in this year… the best of my life.

We went to Disneyland with all our friends, we befriended another couple there who was a lot like us, and even attended their wedding. I entered the school's Drama Club to spend more time with her, and discovered I can act too; we helped Tommy with his last 3 movies. I tutored her in Math; she gave me company and even helped me with the working out routine Betty designed for me (I'm no Sylvester Stallone, but I'm no longer as skinny as I used to be). She nursed me when I got sick three months ago (that will teach me about eating Pepe's food). I taught her how to play "Yu-Gotta-Go", and she became a very good player (among our friends, she is the only one that can give me a run for my money). We went to a comic-book convention with Dil and Tommy, and one guy there asked us if we were disguised as Peter Parker and Mary Jane (that gave us the idea for the pet names). We had making out sessions in every private place possible (the park at night, her dad's car, our bedrooms and backyards, the back of the Java Lava…). And we even formed a little band with Susie, Dil, and Harold. Susie and Angelica sing (you know, when she decides to do a real duo, without trying to be the main voice, Angie really can sing), while Harold plays the guitar, Dil the electric organ, and I do the harmonica; we have played in the school and in some parties, and the band name is "Chocolate and Vanilla with Carrots". Dil chose the name, and, funny as it sounds, you must admit is a nice one; it surely beats Angelica's idea ("Angie and the Pussy Brats") and Harold's ("The Three Stooges Experience Introducing Susie and Angelica"). I can't believe all that is gonna finish.

We barely speak for a few minutes. Then, she leans over my shoulder, and whispers into my ear.

"What are you thinking, Chuckie?" I use the car's mirror to take a look at her. And I see her eyes again. They are so lovely, so beautiful… all my doubts and frustrations just leave.

"I'm thinking about a certain beautiful blonde. Maybe you know her. She is the most amazing girl I had ever met, and her last name sounds like something you ask for your hamburger" I joke with her.

"Oh, yeah!" she follows the joke. "I think she is dating a guy whose hair never stays combed for a long time, even if using a gallon of gel. On the bright side, he has the world's most beautiful smile, and a great taste for women" she giggles at the last part.

So what if she will move away? I'll do it too next year, and try to apply for the same college as well. As I said to her, I would wait for her forever. Just to have the chance to joke with her again… hear her voice… hold her hand and stare at those wonderful eyes.

THE END.

So, what do you think? (Fluffier than my cat, but I liked it. Finster can be such a nice guy when he tries). Well, thanks, Angelica, but I was talking to the readers.

I want to thank Jarel Kortan for posting this one for me. It's my first fic, and decided to use my favorite Rugrat couple (What can I say? I am great). Also, I want to thank all the great authors that inspired me to write this one. Angelica. (Yes. Thanks a lot to acepilot6, chuckangie, XxXCocoPuffXxX, Digital Damita, Jussonic, and TK-421. You guys are wonderful writers.

Thanks a lot for writing me and my friends and family). BTW, check Jarel's story ("The Photograph") to see what couple is Chuckie talking about.

Please, send a review, or e-mail me to know your opinion. I'll take anything; comments, flames, suggestions… (And I'll take the cookies, flowers, cell phones, any money you want to send…). Angie, calm yourself, or next time I'll ask Susie or Harold to assist me (Sorry. Well, so long, and see you in the comic strips). So long everybody. Oh, and Angie, before you leave... (Yes, I know. Harold! I changed my mind! Don't call Cindy Vortex!) Cindy? (Hey, you get your own agent, and I'll worry about mine).

Keep the good writing.


End file.
